Como un Rubí
Como un Rubí (Come Un Rubino en Italia y Like a Ruby en Inglés) es una canción que aparece en el episodio El Secreto del Arrecife de Rubi, de la 5ª Temporada. Es una canción que la mamá de Musa le cantaba a ella cuando era pequeña. Es interpretada por Elisa Rosselli en el doblaje italiano e inglés, y por María José Estévez en el doblaje latinoamericano. Letra |-|Español Latino= No debes sentir temor Yo contigo estaré Cantaré e irá mi voz Directo a tu corazón Mi amor brillara por ti Hay misterios que te inquietan Preguntas sin respuesta Pero hay secretos en mi Que aun aquí te esperan No debes sentirte sola Tu nunca estarás sola Como un rubí Que brilla bajo el mar Los corales son acordes Que notas hacen sonar Como un rubí Que brilla bajo el mar Los corales son acordes Que notas hacen sonar |-|Inglés= As you wonder never fear I’ll be right where you are Everlasting ever near Like a beacon for your heart My love will shine for you girl There are mysteries you may seek Riddles you may answer But it's the secret song we speak It makes my heart a dancer I love you beyond all treasure Your beauty beyond all measure Just like a ruby shining Under the blue sea Corals are colorful strings That you feel in a key Just like a ruby shining Under the blue sea Corals are colorful strings That you feel in a key In a key As you wonder never fear I’ll be right where you are Everlasting ever near Like a beacon for your heart My love will shine for you girl There are mysteries you may seek Riddles you may answer But it's the secret song we speak It makes my heart a dancer I love you beyond all treasure Your beauty beyond all measure Just like a ruby shining Under the blue sea Corals are colorful strings That you feel in a key Just like a ruby shining Under the blue sea Corals are colorful strings That you feel in a key In a key |-|Italiano= Quando ti chiederai chi sei Da quando esiste il mondo Quale missione abbiamo noi In questo universo che Abbracciarmi desiderio Io so broche non sei più La mia dolce bambina Un passo dopo la trai andrai Sulla tua strada imparerai Ad ascoltare il cuore Ricorda le mie parole Come un rubino che brilla in fondo al mare Meravigliosi coralli un giorno troverai E sono corde che senti in un chiave Come un rubino che brilla in fondo al mare blu Mare blu... Tutto si muove e cambia Non e mai come sembra Il cuore é una galassia e tu Sei tutto l'universo c'é Musica in ogni cosa Le emozioni dentro noi Disegnano ricordi E sono accordi dentro te Adesso cosa senti? Ascoltare solo il cuore Ricorda le mie parole Come un rubino che brilla in fondo al mare Meravigliosi coralli un giorno troverai E sono corde che senti in un chiave Come un rubino che brilla in fondo al mare blu Mare blu... Videos thumb|center|450px thumb|center|450px en:Like a Ruby Categoría:Canciones de la 5ª Temporada Categoría:Canciones Categoría:5ª Temporada Categoría:Musa